ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Call the Electrician
The Plumbers officially disband (for real this time) after most planets turn to a new organization called the Electricians for intergalactic defense. What will become of this? Note: As the series was cancelled, and the plot since All-Powered retconned, this is the closest to an official series finale you'll get. Plot We see a view of a "giant" Omnitrix 2.0 dial raised, with a "giant" hand turning it, showing holograms of aliens. It finally stopped on Jetray, as the view zooms out to see Ben running to the left, about to slam the dial down. (Ben, transforming): Jetray! Ben flew over to a gigantic blue Techadon that was rampaging through New York City. (Ben): Hey, you over there! The Techadon turned to see Ben flying straight for it! (Ben): I'm not gonna let another 9/11 happen, ya hear? The Techadon started swatting at Ben, and Ben shot eye lasers at it. Not a scratch! (Ben): Time to play rough then! (Transform) Ultimate Humungousaur! Ben punched its legs, but again, nothing! The robot swatted Ben hard, shooting him right through the top of the Empire State Building, and landing on the roof of a shorter building. (Ben): Ugh. I'll have to call the Plumbers for backup! Omnitrix 2.0, badge communicator mode! (Omnitrix 2.0): Unknown function. Try something else. (Ben): I said, badge communicator mode! (Omnitrix 2.0): Unknown function. Try something else. (Ben): Gah! Guess I'll have to do this the hard way. (Transform) Ultimate Way Big! Ben then picked up the robot, tore it in half, and threw it real hard to the other side of Long Island, making it land in the ocean. (Ben): That's that. (detransform) He then considered the odd Omnitrix 2.0 behavior. (Ben): Maybe the Plumbers removed the communicator. Nah! That's too stupid for them to do! Though maybe... He turned into Jetray again and flew off to find the Rustbucket. ... We see Ben landing next to the parked Rustbucket. Max responded to Ben's knock. (Max): What is it? (Ben): The Omnitrix's badge communicator won't work. (Max): Um, well, it's a long story. The Plumbers have disbanded! Theme Song! (Ben): WHAT? (Max): They've disbanded. For real this time. (Ben): Then the universe is defenseless! Aside from me of course, but I can't be everywhere at once even with Alien X! (Max): No, we're not defenseless. A new organization called the Electricians has set up shop. (Ben): Electricians? Why not the Janitors? (Max): But that would be stealing! Anyway, they mostly use electrical weapons and their suits are electrically themed because of it. (Ben): Well, okay then. Did you become one of them? (Max): No, they said I'm ineligible. Which is weird, since I meet all the posted requirements. Gwen and Kevin couldn't get in either. (Ben): Weird. Well, I've gotta go. He left. ... The next day, he got a call from Max at home. Max got a tip that the Circus Freaks were at it again, this time robbing a bank. Ben turned into Fasttrack XLR8 and sped off! (Ben): I'll get to them way faster than those Electricians ever will! By the time he finished that sentence, he was already there. The Circus Freaks were in energy cuffs, being led to a ship by an alien in an armor suit. It had lightning bolts on it, and on his chest was what looked like a Plumbers Badge, but it had a blue lightning bolt on it in place of the green hourglass symbol. (Ben): Hey! (Electrician, sarcastic): Ben 10, I see. I'm afraid we got here first. Better luck next time. With that, he flew off. (Ben): Great. THE END (The series was cancelled.) ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:BTTMT Episodes Category:---****--- Roads Category:BTMT Franchise